Bella's After-life
by Deathbringer88
Summary: When edward leaves bella she is broken hearted, but when the Volturi arrive in forks, which handsome vamp will steal her heart? But will he be enough to fill bella's damaged soul? FIRST CHAPTER UNDER CONSTRUCTION. WILL BE RE-WRITTEN SOON. BUT FROM NOW ON THIS BOOK STARTS FROM CHAPTER 2.
1. Chapter 2 bella's confession

**aouthors note:**

**i do not and never will own the characters of twilight. they all belong to the inspiering stephanie myer.  
**

Bella POV

I was sitting on my throne, just simply watching everyone rushing about with their early morning business, when Marcus walked into the throne room. If I was still mortal I would have gasped at his handsomeness. He had beautiful dark chocolate hair; his eyes were the loveliest shade of red I had ever seen. As I was watching him I realized something… I loved Marcus. I loved all of him, from the tip of his head to the end of his toes. But I was afraid. Why would one of the most important vampires in the whole world. One of the kings of Volterra, ever love me back?

I didn't want to ponder on the thought too much, so I decided to go and see Aro in his chambers.

As I reached the black mahogany doors of Aro's room I found myself face to face with Aro himself.

"La Mi Bella, whatever is the matter?" he asked as he saw my expression.

"Aro, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." I asked shyly.

"Sì, naturalmente, mia carissima bella." He spoke in perfect italin which i somehow understood.

I followed him into his room.

"Aro, i-i think i love Marcus!" i blurted.

Aro paused for a moment and then said "complimenti, la mia bella!"

Which i understood as congratulations. I was shocked. Why would Aro be congratulating me? He wouldnt unless... Marcus loved me back.

" Aro. Does Marcus love me back?" i asked

"sì il mio angelo che fa e che sarà così felice di sapere che lo ami troppo." He said.

this was the happiest moment of my life! The man i loved dearly loved me back.

Marcus POV

I was in a happy mood so i decided to go see my brother. Aro. As i whent to open his door i heard him speaking to Bella. She was asking if i loved her back! And aro had said i do. I was shocked. Bella loved me? I was immensly happy now.

I hid as bella left the room, following her at a safe distance. She went to the library. I decided to confront her so i walked up to her on the love couch reading shakespear.

"godere la vostra bella libro?" i asked her.

" very much thank you marcus." She said returning to her book.

"carissima bella, i want you to know that i heard your conversation with Aro earlier." I stammered.

Bella looked up at me, shocked.

" you-you did?" she stuttered.

" yes la mi bella. And i wanted to tell you in person. ti amo bella!" i said

I looked her in the eyes and saw that the red in her eyes slowly changed into a nice pink colour. The colour of love

**italian translations:**

**La Mi Bella: my bella  
**

**Sì, naturalmente, mia carissima bella: yes of course my dearest bella  
**

**complimenti, la mia bella: congratulations my bella  
**

**sì il mio angelo che fa e che sarà così felice di sapere che lo ami troppo: yes my angel he does and he will be so happy to know that you love him too.  
**

**godere la vostra bella libro: enjoying your book bella?  
**

**ti amo bella: i love you bella  
**


	2. Chapter 3 bella meets peter

**author's note: **

**i do not own any of the most fabulous characters of twilight they belong to the amazing stephanie myer.**

Aro POV

I was really happy that Bella and Marcus were together now. Marcus wasn't so bitter and alone and Bella was no longer a prisoner of her own emotions. When I heard that the Cullen's had left I first thought that they would of taken Bella with them. I was wrong, it appeared that they had left her behind and she began a friendship with those dirty mutts that the Cullen's call allies. When we found her she was an emotional wreck, crying and sobbing for her dear Edward. That all ended soon enough.

Marcus POV

Finally I could be with Bella without being envious that she still loved Edward. We were in **our **new chambers. Once I and Bella confessed that we loved each other Bella moved into my room. I was overjoyed that I had someone to spend eternity with.

Bella POV

Marcus and I were in our chambers when Jane knocked on our door. She said that Master Aro and Master Caius wish that we would be present for the sentencing of an immortal.

We walked to the throne room together, when we got their, we took our places side by side. My place, in-between Aro and Marcus. When we were seated Demitri and Felix dragged in another vampire. He was covered in dirt and dried blood. I wondered what rule he had broken.

Aro arose from his seat and walked forward to the new immortal.

"What is your name my child?" Aro asked.

"Peter." He replied.

"And do you, peter know what crime you have committed?" aro said slightly smug.

"Yes. I do." Peter said shamefully.

I leaned forward in suspense getting a sudden vision,, like a movie in my mind I saw his memories. The most recent were with him and another vampire, which I realized to be his mate. They were recently sharing a loving, passionate moment cuddling and kissing on a couch. I suddenly felt guilty; if he were to die his mate would be in a horrible state. She would be heart-broken. I said to myself, ' I must not let him die'. As I drifted back to reality I stood up, almost knocking my throne over.

Aro was placing his hands upon Peter's face in preparation of ripping him apart.


	3. Chapter 4 marcus screws up

**author's note: i do not own any twilight characters, they belong to the great stephanie myer.**

Chapter 4:

Bella POV

I couldn't let Aro kill peter. Im sure his crime wasn't that bad….

"Wait, Aro, what crime has this immortal committed?" I asked

"La mi Bella, he has started a huge killing spree, and most mortal have noticed. If it is not stopped soon our secret will be in danger." He replied

"But killing him is not the only way." I protested.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief; if Aro changed his mind peter could return to his mate.

"Aro I wish to take charge of this little problem." I said.

"Yes of course la mi Bella." He said stepping away from peter with a menacing glint in his eyes.

I approached Peter.

"Your accusation will be with drawn. But Peter, if you ignore my generosity on this case, well let's just say, you will be hearing from me." I snarled.

Peter nodded his head.

"Go now, return to charlotte." I said.

Peter moved to get up, but he then realized that I called his mate by her name. Charlotte.

"Ma'am may I ask something of you?" he asked.

"You want to know how I know your mates name. Well lets just say master Aro and that Cullen boy aren't the only ones with mind reading powers." I said.

Peter nodded his head and got up and left.

Marcus POV

I was shocked that Bella had intercepted with aro's case. But Bella seemed so sure of something. I was also shocked that she new the name of Peter's mate. But when she said that Aro and the Cullen boy, Edward was not the only ones with mind/ telekinesis abilities I realized that that was how she knew.

After we finished in the throne room Bella and I went for a walk. We strolled through the gardens at human speed, but then we decided to have a race and see who would win. Since Bella was the newest member of the Volturi she had newborn vampire advantages, but I was sure I could still win.

When go was called Bella shot of as fast as she could practically leaving me in the dust. I struggled to catch up but when I started gaining on her I was suddenly pounced on. I lay on the ground snarling, when I realized that another vampire, a female was standing above me. She helped me up and introduced herself as Charlotte, Peter's mate.

"sorry to interrupt your lovely stroll but I just wanted to tell you that I will be forever grateful to the Volturi for letting my Peter go unharmed." She began, "I also wanted to tell you that… if you ever, and I mean ever hurt Bella's feelings or harm her in any way, I will personally rip you to shreds."

I was appalled that she thought that I might hurt my darling Bella but I told her that I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Charlotte nodded her head and speed of at vampire speed deep into the forest back to Peter. I ran back to Bella, thinking about how Edward and his coven had left Bella and how her heart was broken and how I thought that Didyme was my one and only and how I used to loved her. When I approached Bella I embraced her in a hug forgetting how she also had a power similar to Aro's. she looked up questionably at me.

"Marcus who is Didyme? And what does the Cullen boy have to do with my past?" She asked.

**p.s reviewing any idea's for the next few chapters would help and whoever is my 10th and 15th reviewers in the next chapters will be dedicated to them.**


	4. Chapter 5 bella leaves

**author's note: twilight does sadly not belong to me but it does belong to the wonderful stephanie myer.**

Chapter 5:

Bella leaves.

Marcus POV

Oh, no. what had I done. Bella looked up at me obviously upset, if she could cry she would be, her face was full of pain.

"You, lied to me!" she gasped.

I panicked I had absolutely no intentions of hurting Bella.

"Bella," I began. But she raced of back towards the castle before I could finish.

Bella POV

Marcus. Lied. To. Me. was the only thought I had in my head. Why would he lie to me? I wasn't in a mood to talk. I raced past Jane and Alec in the gardens; they looked up to see me run past. They watched as I reached the castle and suddenly disappeared. Somehow I had the ability to teleport; I guess it was one of my gifts. When I appeared in the throne room, master Aro and master Caius looked at me shocked that I had appeared out of no were. They saw my sullen face and glanced at each other.

"La mi Bella, what is wrong?" aro asked.

I turned to them.

"Goodbye my brothers I will miss you both."

Aro POV

When Bella had suddenly appeared in the throne room Caius and I were shocked to see her face so pained. Our sister was hurting. Then she said goodbye and if I were still human I would've had a heart attack, Bella was leaving. Questions raced through my mind. Why? Why was she leaving? Then Marcus walked into the room his face filled with panic and fright. Bella took one look at him and vanished.

Marcus looked over to where Bella was previously standing and fell to his knees sobbing.

**sorry to cut this chapter so short but i wanted a dramatic ending.**

**p.s the next chapter will either be posted today or tomorrow.  
**

**chapter 6: the volturi need help.  
**

**10th and 15th reviewers next chapter will be dedicated to them.  
**


	5. Chapter 6 war

**author's note: i dont own twilight or any of its characters. all the credit goes to stephanie myer.**

**this chapter is dedicated to...all of my reviewers. hope you like it.  
**

Chapter 6:

war.

Bella POV

My once broken soul which had been repairing itself because I had found my true love was shattering and growing darker. I lost all feelings and emotions. I walked the streets on Italy alone. I walked till I reached the edge of the city where the forest started. I sighed and walked on into the forest. When night fell I sat under a tree, pictures of my recent past played in my mind.

I was in the forest with the Cullen boy, Edward. He told me that he was leaving.

I was at home in my room an un-moving emotional wreck. I was a shell of my former self.

I was in Volterra in a room, and Alec was their, he changed me.

I was in the throne room, were I had first meet Peter.

I was in the gardens with Marcus… that thought brought all the pain back. I curled myself up into a ball and sobbed into the leaf littered forest ground. My whole body erupting with sobs. I only felt pain.

Aro POV

There were no words for the way I felt at the moment. Bella had left. Bella made Volterra happier; she was the light in all of our lives. When she left Marcus was more then devastated. He was broken. When he finished sobbing into the floor he ran faster then I thought possible for him all the way up to his and Bella's chambers and locked himself in their room. I had Heidi take blood to him every few days. He never left his room after Bella left.

Peter POV

After mistress Bella had let me go free I was the happiest vampire alive. But when I heard that mistress Bella had left Volterra I was worried. Why would she leave? She was so happy there. Then I heard that Marcus had locked himself in his chambers I assumed the worst. Something bad had happened. Bella left for some reason and I had to find out.

Bella POV

I stayed in the forest for a few days, but I soon needed to hunt so I set out to a small town just outside of Italy were I meet an old woman who was blind and depressed. I had asked her why she was so sullen and she replied that her husband had just recently died and she had no other family and she was terribly alone. I had told her that I could help her. She asked how and I replied that I could simply out her out of her misery. She asked if I was going to kill her.

"Only if you want me to." I said.

"Yes please." She replied.

So I drank her blood, it was a little bitter from her old age but it satisfied my hunger. I didn't need souls to repair my own any more because I no longer had one.

Peter POV

I found Bella in a small rundown town outside of Italy. She was in a shocking state. Her once beautiful but extraordinary eyes, where no longer the same colors. They where completely black. Like she had not drunk for a while.

"Bella, what has happened to you?" I asked.

She looked at me with one of the saddest expressions on her face I had ever seen in all of my immortal life.

"Bella, you need to come back to Volterra." I began, "the Romanians have out numbered us all. Even with the Volturi fighting with us we are no match for them." I continued.

She looked up at me. Shaking her head.

"I can't go back Peter. It may seem foolish and selfish but I think that my soul has been damaged enough." She whispered.

"I know Bella, but Volterra will perish if you do not help. Volterra needs you. Marcus needs you." I begged her.

Hearing Marcus's name she looked up at me.

"I will help you but I will not stay in Volterra after this war is over." she said.


	6. Chapter 7 the defeat of the romanians

**Author's note:**

**I do not own twilight (even though I want to) it belongs to the most wonderful Stephanie Myer.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Savysnape7 (love the name!) who has given this book its 15th review.**

**p.s I love all of my reviewers equally.**

**P.p.s there is nothing wrong with expressing your opinions. I was told that there are too many POV's in my book. Im writing this to back up myself, the first chapter is 25 pages long and im new to this website so it has taken me a while to figure stuff out. So im sorry if this book disappoints you, I will try harder.**

Chapter 7:

The defeat of the Romanians.

Peter POV

Thank god, Bella had agreed to come back to Volterra. Things weren't going so good back in Italy; the Volturi was powerful, but not powerful enough. Bella gave as a big advantage. Her ability to learn others powers gave us a huge advantage. When I found Bella it was like she hadn't eaten in like forever. Every bit of her eyes was black.

Jane POV

We were losing this war.

The Romanians weren't that strong, they just out numbered us. They also had a small army of newborns.

Suddenly the sky darkened and the earth shook. A small portal like hole ripped itself into the sky, a vampire emerged from within. It was mistress Bella. She was in a horrifying state. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were pitch black. I glanced over at Master Marcus. He was relieved that Bella was safe and that she had returned. But when he looked closely at her he saw that she was a completely different Bella then the one he had fallen in love with.

She reached up to the sky and made a ripping motion. Then all of our enemies that were in a 5 mile radius of us were lifted by an invisible force up into the sky were mistress Bella was, then Bella pounced on them ripping them apart. They fell to the ground were they were lit on fire by Demitri and Felix.

Bella had saved us. Our enemies had smaller amounts of vampires now, then before.

But Bella didn't stop there. She again made the ripping motion and all of our enemies that were left, were now being ripped to shreds and lit on fire.


	7. Chapter 8 weakness

**author's note: i do not own twilight :(**

**this chapter is dedicated to one of my continuous reviewers...dramaqueen1917 thankyou for your continuous reviews:0  
**

**p.s next chap will be dedicated to the 20th reveiwer.  
**

**p.p.s enjoy chap 8  
**

Chapter 8:

Weakness

Jane POV

After mistress Bella had finished off the rest of the Romanian army, she returned her hands back to her sides. And before she could lowered herself to the ground fully she collapsed. Master Aro, Marcus and Caius ran towards her helping her up.

Marcus POV

I was one of the happiest vampires alive. Bella, my Bella had come home. When we one the war, it was because of my Bella. But when she collapsed I was afraid. Why had my beautiful Bella collapsed? My brothers and I had run forward to help her. I looked into her eyes, she was just worn out…..I think. She gazed back, her eyes fully black. I saw the sadness in her eyes.

I leaned over her and picked her up in my arms.

"Mia Cara bella, ero tanto sciocco di aver mentito. ti amo bella. sempre e sempre, per tutta l'eternità." I wispered in her ear as i carried her back to our castle. She needed to feed. And she needed to do it soon.

Bella POV

I had agreed to go back to volterra with Peter, the fight was worse than i had first thought. Our side was losing and we were beat up pretty bad, like I mean alec was missing an arm! I saw marcus, he was trying to fend off 5 newborn vampires at once. I couldnt let my family suffer, even if they hurt me. An erge arose in my fingertips telling me what to do. I reached up trying to find something to grab. Then I found it. A cloth like wisp of cloud, in the wind. I pulled down and a ripping sound filled the air. It lifted most of the vampires in about a 5 mile radiaus away from me and my family. I pulled further and they were suspended in mid air. It had taken all of my willpower to keep them in the air away from my brothers and sisters. Then I pounced, ripping them all to shreds. When I let go, the fell to the ground and Dimitri and Felix lit them on fire. Now all i had left was a little less than 40 vampires to finish off. The rest of them were easy to finish but I had drained myself of energy further than i thought. When I collapsed my brothers had rushed to help me. I was weak and helpless. I felt pathetic. Iclosed my eyes as marcus took me into his arms wispering in Italian.

My brothers took my back to the castle so I could rest and regain my energy and power.

It was hard, laying there for so long. I hadnt gone for a hunt since I found the old woman. That was too long for me to last. I shot up out of my relaxed position that I had been in to regain energy. I started for the door. When i opened it I was slightly surprised to find Jane and Alec sitting outside my door. When i flung the door open it took them by surprise but when the returned from their stunned gazes the were trying to push my back to my bed.

"What are you doing?" i snarled.

"mistress bella!" Alec said with a sharp tone. "You are not ready to leave! You are not fully healed from the fight."

" i want to hunt" i growled at him, he was obviously caught by surprise(again) for i had not spoken to any of my family in such a rude manner.

"i will get heidi to get soom blood for you, or some souls but you need to stay here!" he insisted.

I pushed against them till finally we got to the throne room. Aro and his brothers were looking at us witha very bewildered expression on their faces.

I had enough. A huge surge of anger rose in me and i grabbed Alec by the neck and ripped his head clean off.

A few things happened at that moment.

Jane looked stuned at me and then to her already reforming brother Alec.

Aro looked shocked that i had done something as atrocious as ripping one of my family members heads off.

Marcus looked at me with a face filled with complete horror.

i couldnt take their shameful faces any more so i fled to the woods were i could hunt and be free for a while. As i ran i heard marcus run forward but he was stopped by aro who said,

"Let her be. She needs some time."

Marcus nodded.

**italian translations**

**Mia Cara bella, ero tanto sciocco di aver mentito. ti amo bella. sempre e sempre, per tutta l'eternità: my darling bella, i was such a fool to have lied to you. i love you bella. forever and always, for all of eternity.  
**


	8. Chapter 9 in the forest

**author's note: i do not and sadly never will own twilight.**

**this chapter is dedicated to Savysnape7 who granted this book its 20th review.  
**

Chapter 9:

In the forest

Bella POV

I ran into the forest near the castle. I was furious with myself and I was also confused. Why had I become so angry? What was wrong with me? I slowed down to listen, for some other sign of life. I heard a pair of voices a little further up in the forest, so I climbed a tree and watched the couple of humans sit down in the forest for a picnic. Before I left I would've never thought of attacking people as innocent as these were. But there was a hunger that I had that I never felt before, and before I could try to stop myself the animal inside of me pounced.

Mortal man POV

As my wife and I sat down in the forest for a picnic there was an awkward shadow looming behind a set of trees. This didn't really bother me much but something not right was going on with it. Then a woman appeared from behind the trees. She was beautiful but something in her eyes ruined it. There was a hungry glint in her eyes and they were a mysterious shade of brown, but when she came closer I realized that they were black as night.

She came to us _slowly_. She smiled and I found myself at a loss for words. She surprisingly leaned over as if to whisper in my ear. My wife was speechless as well. I actually thought that she was going to tell my something but she leaned lower and sunk her teeth into my neck.

Bella POV

I quickly drained the man but his companion started screaming and tried to run away. I couldn't help myself and I pounced on her ripping her throat out. Not easy to drink blood from her after that but at least she stopped screaming.

I returned to the castle thinking _I _was murder. I didn't really feel guilty though. Then my thoughts flashed to my human life

_I was awoken by a small grayish light shining through my window. Forks wasn't much, infact it was tiny. It was town were everybody knew everybody and what they were doing. News also traveled fast. Word was going around that Isabella swan, chief swan's only child had returned to Forks. Isabella Marie swan. That was me. I hated the name Isabella; I preferred that everyone called me Bella. _

_I walked downstairs where the air smelt slightly burnt and stale. Charlie (my dad) had tried to cook breakfast. Again. He and cooking just don't work out._

"_Hey bell's." He called. Bell's, my childhood nickname. _

"_I'm going to work, there is food in the fridge." He said as he walked out the door._

My dad. Charlie. Questions raced through my mind. Was he okay? Were did he think I was? What has he been doing? I dropped the thoughts when I saw Marcus waiting for me at the brown oak doors.


	9. Chapter 10 proposal

**Author's note: I do not own twilight Stephanie Myer does! **

**This chapter is dedicated to The-Grimm-Reaper666 who has granted this book its 25th and 30th reviews.**

Chapter 10:

Bella POV

Marcus was waiting for me on the castle steps. I ran into his arms not having touched him since I left. I was at complete ease now that I was home and that I was with my Marcus.

"Marcus mia cara mi sei mancato, con tutta l'anima." I said soothingly into his ear.

"Mi sei mancata troppo, bella" he replied.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders embracing him in a beautiful passionate kiss.

When we had walked back to the throne room i was surprised that we were alone. I tured to marcus who got down on one knee.

"vi, Isabella Marie Swan, mi vuoi sposare?"he asked producing a beautiful silver ring with black dimonds and the volturi crest embedded into it.

I was now truley the happiest vampire in all of the world.

"sì, naturalmente" i said hugging him.

Then jane came sprinting through the front doors. She ran straight towards me with a goofy smile on her face.

" oh my god bella, congratulations!" she squealed.

Then Alec came walking through the doors smiling. I ran to him and swooped him into a hug.

"Alec, im so sorry, i was just confused and frustrated. You know I would never do that if was thinking straight! Will you fogive me?" I said hugging him.

"bella, of course i will forgive you! Your my sister!" he said.

Then Aro and the rest of my family appeared surrounding Marcus and I.

I embraced Aro and Caius in a hug which astounded them both but i was just so happy to be home.

"La mi bella," marcus whispered, "ti amo"

**sorry to cut this chapter so short but i didnt want to add any more cause i have a briliant idea for chapter 11 and i was afraid that i would stuff it up.**

**italian translations:  
**

**Marcus mia cara mi sei mancato, con tutta l'anima: marcus my darling i have missed you, with all my soul.**

**Mi sei mancata troppo, bella: i have missed you too, bella**

**Vi, Isabella Marie Swan, mi vuoi sposare: will you, isabella marie swan, marry me?  
**

**sì, naturalmente: yes of course.  
**

**La mi bella, ti amo: my bella, i love you.  
**


	10. Chapter 11 StMarcus Day Ball

**Author's note: I do not and it is inhumanly impossible for any one but Stephanie Myer to own twilight.**

**This chapter is dedicated to The-Grim-Reaper666 who has granted this book its 35th review.**

Chapter 11:

St. Marcus day.

Bella POV

Marcus and I will now soon truly be together forever. In 4 weeks I will be married to my beloved Marcus and we can spend all of eternity together.

I chose Heidi, Chelsea, Sulpicia, Athenodora and Jane to help me choose my dress and all of the things that I needed. My brothers helped Marcus prepare too. We had planned to have our wedding the day after ' day.

I had to send out invitations to both the wedding guests and for the ' day ball. Aro had made a list for the guests, peter and charlotte, the Denali and _the Cullen's._ I was suddenly very nervous. The Cullen's of course because Carlisle stayed in Volterra for a short period of time and I understood that he and Aro were good friends. But why did he have to bring his whole coven?

There was a knock on my door,

"Come in." I said.

Jane opened the door slowly as If to be stealthy I looked at her like what-the-hell? And she produced a big bag of make-up supplies and a curling iron walking towards me.

"No Jane. N-no. Come on, cant we just talk about this?" I gasped.

She advanced on me painfully reminding me of Alice. Wait! Alice. I remembered, she was part of the Cullen's coven. I remember her always trying to get me to come shopping with her. My mind wandered back to Jane. I had no choice but to let her give me a makeover. I immensely hate makeovers but I did want to look my best for the day ball.

Aro POV

I gave Bella a list of guests to invite to stay at the palace for the wedding. The rest would have to camp out somewhere. After all, the castle couldn't hold half the vampire population in its halls. I was ecstatic about the ball but I was also a bit worried, the Cullen's were coming for the wedding. Of course I invited them because I have a long lasting friendship with the coven leader, Carlisle. It wasn't actually all of the Cullen's I was worried about, it was their son Edward. Edward was the one who left Bella in a depressing state, a shell of her former emotions. For the ball I had prepared entertainment for our guests. One of the things I, well Bella and I had organized was for her to sing. I actually hadn't heard her sing the whole time she had been with us but I had heard her humming quietly to herself every now and then. Bella herself was to choose the song she wanted to sing.

Bella POV

I was relieved once Jane had finished giving me my makeover. I never would've thought that Jane would be one to give makeovers. But when she finished I looked stunning. My dress was black. It had a long, flowing hem were the dress meet the ground. It was stitched with gold thread and was fastened in the middle of my chest by a golden rose. When Jane had finished I walked to my study. I had yet to pick my song for tonight. Then, a tune popped into my head, and I started humming Going under by Evanescence. I loved this song; it had so much meaning to it. Then as I thought about my song my mind wandered to Edward. He was indeed very charming but nowhere near as stunning as Marcus. I thought about how much of a control freak Edward was, and how when he left he had to pretend that he was upset that he had to go. This song fitted my emotions towards Edward perfectly. They showed how broken our bond and our trust is now.

_(Just before the guest arrive.)_

I was patiently waiting for the guests to arrive when Alec and I started a conversation about fighting. Then the first guests arrived. The Denali coven. Containing, the few that was left of them, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett.

"Welcome my friends." Aro said gleefully.

"It is a pleasure, to meet you again Isabella, and that you have recovered fully." Eleazar said smiling

I nodded in their direction smiling the best I could without giving away that I was nervous. After almost everyone had arrived the entertainment started, there was only one coven to come and it was the Cullen's.

I got up smiling at the sight of all the vampires socializing with each other. I started walking when I was half pounced on by charlotte.

"Bella, hey! How are you?" Charlotte said excited.

"Im great Charlotte. Oh and Peter too!" I said laughing.

"Hey Bella." Peter said smiling.

I glanced towards the door. Carlisle Cullen was just walking through the door with Esme and the rest of his 'family'.

"Well peter and I are going to go dance now but we hope you enjoy your night Bella." Charlotte said grinning obviously not noticing the Cullen's and the nervous look on my face.

"bye." I whispered.

Suddenly Marcus came and swept me into his arms.

"Mia Cara bella, posso avere questo ballo?"he said into my ear smiling.

"Sì naturalmente." I laughed.

He twirled me onto the floor were i managed to only fall into his arms and not on the floor. We danced past the Cullens, it was hilarious looking at their faces as we danced past. I laughed.

"what is so funny my beloved?" marcus asked me

"the look on the Cullens face when they saw us." I replied. "do you know that i havent seen any of them except for Edward, Alice and Jasper since the day they left. I smirked. Marcus just laughed. When the music had finally stopped it was my turn to sing. I climbed up on stage. Thank god i didnt trip over! When i pulled the mic to my mouth to speack everyone stopped talking to watch.

"I would first like to thank you all for coming to the day ball, and i hope that most of you can stay for the wedding tomorrow. I glanced again over to the Cullen's faces, they were well shocked. I realised that Aro musn't of told them about the wedding. All well. I looked over at Heidi who started to paly the music. I raised the mic needing no aid on when to start singing. Alec and jane were to be my back-ground singers.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

When I finished everyone was staring at me. They were shocked. Aro was smiling at me I guess I had done a good job.

When I got off the stage I accidentally ran into Emmett and Rosalie Cullen.

"Bella!" Rose said flinging her arms around me sobbing. which really surprised me.

"Hey little sis." Emmett said and after wrestling rose off me pulled me into a big bone crunching hug.

"Emmett, Rose it's so wonderful to see you again. I have dearly missed you both." I said smiling. Then I heard a faint voice behind me.

"Bella..." Alice whispered wide eyed.

I couldn't help but run towards her wrapping my arms around her.

"Alice, my lord how I have missed you." I said squeezing her tightly.

"And how we all have missed you." I heard Carlisle say from somewhere behind Alice. I slowly turned facing Carlisle and Esme. I hugged both of them tightly. Esme hung on to me for a bit longer than necessary but I didn't mind as I would've usually done. I suddenly heard a small grunt behind me. I spun around and I found jasper who embraced me with a huge hug.

"I've missed you darlin'." He said in his western accent. When he finished hugging me I saw another vampire behind him. It was Edward Cullen. I then froze, his eyes meet mine and I glared at him with a look of pure _hatred_. Yes that's right, I hated Edward.

Seeing the tension between Edward and me, Marcus walked down to us grabbing me around the waist. Slightly snarling at Edward. I giggled and reached up to give him a kiss. The Cullen's looked slightly taken aback at my actions.

"Im sorry to end this reunion so quick, but I wish to dance with my fiancé." He said pulling me closer towards him. We walked off smiling.

**italian translations:**

**mia cara bella, posso avere questo ballo?: my darling bella, can i have this dance?  
**

**Sì naturalmente: yes of course.  
**


	11. Chapter 12 pre-wedding nerves

**Author's note: Bella's hair style is going to be just like the one in breaking dawn part 1 at her and **_**Edward's**_** wedding. For those of you who don't know what it looks like go to **** . /imgres?q=twilight+breaking+dawn+part+1+the+wedding&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=644&tbm=isch&tbnid=Wugw9CWUG3hV8M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=ViKssJ0RTfsreM&imgurl= . &w=750&h=1125&ei=eECGUOGjJMSViAfWq4GwDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=105&vpy=107&dur=151&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=111&ty=139&sig=112982686518955910404&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=89&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:66  
**

**To see what it looks like. or just research twilight breaking dawn bella's wedding and look for a pic with her hair in it.  
**

**p.s I HATE EDWARD! (sorry to all of the edward fans out there i just can't bring myself to like him)  
**

**p.p.s I do not own twilight or any of its characters **

Chapter 12:

Pre-wedding nerves.

Bella POV

Oh my god, I cant wait, today is my wedding day and im so happy that I attempted crying for the seventeenth time this morning (even though its not possible for a vampire). Heidi and Athenodora came early this morning to help me get ready. At about 5:00 Sulpicia, Jane and Chelsea arrived in my room. We had not allowed Marcus to come in at all during the day yesterday nor will we today. Marcus stayed for the time being in aro's room. Marcus. I wondered how he was doing. Before my mind could start to wonder off to far, the girls bought in my wedding dress. I unzipped the cover trusting them that they had picked the best dress there was, even though I didn't really doubt that they didn't spend to much time on choosing the best one….yeah well that's not true it would've taken the like ages to pick one.

It was the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen in my life! It was snow white mermaid tailed kind of dress with rubies and diamonds flaring around the bottom and the waist. It was like it was _from a fairy tale _I thought. I held it out in front of me and I found out I was right it did look like something from a fairy tale but in the best way possible. It was elegant but modern and beautiful I loved it.

Jane and Heidi styled my hair so it was fit for a queen. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror, I was beautiful. There was a sudden knock on the door,

"Come in." I said.

Rosalie came into my room, her eyes filled with awe.

"Bella, this room is beautiful. And…oh Bella you look like an angel." She squeaked.

"Thanks rose." I replied embracing her in a hug.

My sisters looked at me and Rosalie with an odd expression.

"May I and Rosalie have a moment please?" I asked.

The women nodded their heads and left.

"Bella, im so sorry. I know we shouldn't of left. I know how much it hurt you…" she began. But I stopped her short.

"Rosalie its okay I forgive you. I will always think of you as a family but im sorry to say I will never be able to trust any of you, especially Edward again." I interrupted. She looked at me and nodded.

"Any way, rose how is every one back in forks?" I asked shyly.

"Not so good Bella. After you 'died' every thing went down hill from there. Charlie is a mess he doesn't do much any more. He never goes fishing or anything really. Jake is well, Jake is broken. He emotionally died when you 'died'." She said in a whispering

tone.

I was horrified. All of my loved ones were suffering because of me, no not because of me it was because of Edward. My mind flashed to my past,

_Jacob and I were driving past La Push beach when I caught a glimpse of some boys fighting and pushing each other of a cliff._

"_Jacob. Stop." I said urgently._

"_Bella, what's wrong?" he asked._

"_Those boys they are fighting." I said as the biggest one pushed another of the cliff._

"_They're just cliff diving .Bella, recreation. They're not really fighting. La Push doesn't have a mall you know" Jake said smirking._

_I looked at him worriedly._

Then to another human memory,

_I had invited Jake, mike, jess, ange and Erik to the movies to see Face Punch. It was an okay movie, I wasn't grossed out by the gore it was just so far fetched._

_Mike started to feel sick so we excited the theatre to find the bathrooms._

_After mike had left to go throw-up Jake said to me_

"_You sure can pick'em Bella, this movie really sucked." He said slightly laughing._

_Mike entered the room._

"_Guys I don't think I can last the rest of the movie, do you mind if we go home?" he said weakly. I don't think it was because the movie though._

_He walked ahead of Jacob and I._

"_What a marshmallow. You should hold out for some one with a stronger stomach. Someone that laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." He laughed._

Jacob, my best friend. I had let him down. I had broken him. Poor Jacob.

I carefully took off my wedding dress and chucked on some sweat pants and a tank top.

I decided to go for a walk, as Marcus was 'trapped' at the other end of the castle. When I was walking I ran into Emmett.

"Hey Bella." He said rather shyly. "I wanted to ask you what you guys do for fun."

"We train." I replied. He looked at me puzzled.

I sighed "Follow me." I said.

Emmett and I walked to the arena were Alec and I usually train, even though he knows I will beat him every time.

"Here is where we train or come to just let our anger out." I said.

Emmett looked around, "cool." He smirked.

"Well do you have a training partner?" I asked.

"n-no." he said looking at me embarrassed.

"Okay. I guess I have some spare time." I breathed.

We walked into the middle of the arena and I braced myself for the attack. Emmett came at me obviously not at full force. He went to pin me down but I slid under his legs and tripped him pinning him under my foot in about 5 seconds. I smiled.

"You are going to have to do more then that to beat me." I smiled.

Emmett frowned,

"I don't remember you being so strong Bella." He mockingly said

"Emmett I'm the Queen of Volterra of course I'm strong. What do you think I am? A mere _mortal_?" I said hissing the last word. He looked at me astounded.

"Okay again." I shouted as he walked back further to the wall to come at me at full force. He ran at super speed towards me trying to grab my leg as I jumped up just before he reached me, using my foot to push off his face and flip backwards away from him. He looked at me with a fake glare. He rushed at me again. But I was a fare few steps ahead of him, grabbing his outstretched arm and pulling behind him and pinning him down like a cop. _A Cop. _Those words reminded me ever so sadly of Charlie, my mortal farther.

I released Emmett. Looking suddenly at the watch I was wearing I saw that it was 8:00!

"Shit, Emmett my sisters are going to kill me!" I laughed, "I'm late, bye Emmett see you at the wedding." I said turning around to leave.

I ran as fast as I could up to my tower. All of my sisters were there waiting for me, Even Rose and Alice. I walked in only to be yelled at.

"BELLA! YOUR LATE!" they all yelled.

I held up my hand, '_freeze'_ I said in my mind. All of my sisters froze as if they were statues, it was funny to see there faces. My sisters of Volterra were smiling when I un-froze them for it was all a joke but Alice and Rose looked shocked.

"What! Was that!" Alice squeaked. My sisters started laughing.

"it was one of Bella's powers." Jane smirked.

"Yeah, she can freeze time, read minds, see bonds, cause pain and all of her vampire abilities are so enhanced. She can _learn_ different powers at a touch." Athenodora smiled. The Cullen girls looked shocked. I looked at them sheepishly.

"Its true." I said. Alice walked forwards to me reaching out her hand.

"Can we try?" she asked. I nodded and placed my hand delicately on hers.

_our immortal souls connected briefly before another shape appeared and copied Alice's soul. It then rammed into me but instead of latching onto me, it went into me. I had learned her power._

I removed my hand. Alice looked at me confused. Then at that moment we both saw a vision.

…_I (Bella) was in my room with all of my sisters laughing and having a good time, then we heard a chime sound. Some one was playing the piano. My piano. The one I had got as a present from Peter and Charlotte. I slowly excused myself walking towards the music room .I followed the music letting it take me to were I had to go. When I reached the music room door the music swelled. Who was playing my piano? Were had I heard this music before? It was beautiful music. I listened as each note rose and fall and a song popped into my head and I began humming it. It didn't go with the music but the words just kept coming. 'See how each note seems to float? See how they all rise and fall? Just like the night'. I couldn't wait any longer, I leaned forward reaching for the doorknob…_

The vision finished and I noticed my other sisters looking at Alice and I. I glanced over at Alice. She nodded looking slightly worried.

"Well? What happened?" Sulpicia asked.

"Alice and I shared a vision." I announced.

"So every time Alice has a vision, you have the same one too?" Rose asked.

"Yes Rose." I replied.

After everyone had gotten over my new power we began preparing. I helped all of my sisters as the got ready first.

I helped Athenodora get into her lovely shimmering blue dress; she was to be one of my five brides maids. I had said that they could wear whatever they wanted, but I did noticed how they all bought dresses of similar dark shades of blue, black and red.

Sulpicia had already gotten into her long dark cherry red dress and was helping Jane with her short black one. Alice and Rose had also gotten there dresses on already, Rose who was wearing a slightly different dress, hers was a dark silver/black and Alice was wearing a short dark blue dress. I looked at them all. They were beautiful, I was so glad to have them as my bride's maids.

"Now it's your turn Bella." They all chimed in.

It took them about 20 minutes to get me absolutely perfect. I walked out of the dressing room with my dress on and my hair done magnificently by Rose. My silver shoes shone like moonlight. This is the best day of my life, I thought.


	12. Chapter 13 the wedding

**author's note: hi,**

**sorry to everyonr that it has been so long between updating chapters, i havent been very wel and school is piling on the homework. anyway.  
**

**this chapter is dedicated to Savysanpe7 and Cocobutterrox who granted this book it's 40th and 45th reviews.  
**

**p.s i do not own twilight or any of it's completely magically fantastic characters 9 except for edward, i dont own him but he is NOT completely magically fantastic.!)  
**

Chapter 13:

The wedding.

Marcus POV

Today was my wedding day. I was to be married to the love of my life, Bella. I was waiting in the throne room for my brothers. When we had all arrived we headed out to the gardens. Bella loved the gardens; I myself thought they were magnificent. I walked down into the swelling crowd of guests. They all welcomed me with a smile or a hand shake. And I thought,

_No one treated me like this when I was with Didyme, well no one except for my brothers and sisters._

It didn't matter anymore, I was with Bella.

I approached the end of the isle; the seats were covered in scarlet roses and white lilies. The red carpet flowing down the isle was a beautiful shade of red, like the color of the sweetest blood. I stood in my spot near the priest. He was not human thank god, other wise he would've been dead already.

I waited, for the sound of music; yep there it was it announced that Bella was coming. My Bella, my beautiful Bella.

Bella POV

I waited behind the brown doors near the gardens, Jane looked at me,

"Alright Bella?" she asked smiling.

"Yes" I replied. The music started.

"Okay, just wait till I'm gone, because I'm the last bride's maid, then count to five." She said.

"Okay" said.

I waited for a bit, then Jane left.

_1…2…3…4…5…_

Time to go, I walked forward as gracefully as I could, which surprisingly was easy. Aro came and locked his arm around mine. He guided me to the isle. When I stepped onto the beautiful red carpet everyone stood up.

_'Oh my gracious god'_

I said in my head. I looked up at Marcus. Boy was I glad Aro was there, when I saw him I nearly stopped in my tracks. Marcus was so handsome. I was so glad that we were getting married. I was the luckiest vampire in the entire world. I had an amazing family, I was queen of all the vampires and I was marring the most handsome man in all the world.

When we reached the end of the isle, Aro lead me by my hand towards Marcus then took his place beside Marcus and Caius. I walked up the stairs and stood in my place. Marcus held my hands in his. I was admiring the beautiful features of his face, when the priests voice brought me back to reality.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring these two vampires together as one." He said then turning his head to Marcus,

"Do you, Marcus Volturi, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do: Marcus replied smiling. It was the most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Marcus to be you lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do" I replied. I felt a strange feeling, I was so happy I could cry! But wait, I was crying! How the holy hell? I was a vampire, how could I cry? I watched as a tear fell to the ground, where it landed the earth disintegrated. My tears were made of acid? What the hell? Marcus reached out and with a careful hand he went to wipe away my tears, but he removed his hand quickly for my tears had burned him. My tears weren't acid, they were made of vampire venom.

"Mia Cara, non piangere." Marcus whispered to me.

The priest looked at us

"Your vows?" he asked.

Marcus stood up straight, grabbing hold of my hands gently.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I never knew that I could feel this way about another person. You came into my life and showed me how to love, and taught me what it takes to be a man. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To laugh with you, take care of you, and be someone that you can depend on. I vow to love you today, tomorrow, and forever. For all of eternity." He said.

The priest looked at me.

I cleared my throat,

"I've been dreaming having a man like you since I was a little girl. You came into my life, and made all my dreams come true. I love you more than words can possibly say, and vow to cherish every moment we share for the rest of our lives. You are my lover, my best friend, and now...my husband. I am so lucky to have you in my life, and I will love you forever. For all of eternity." I said.

"You are now pronounced husband and wife." the priest said.

**italian translations:**

**Mia Cara, non piangere: my darling, don't cry.  
**


	13. Chapter 14 honeymoon part 1

**Author's note: i do not and never will own twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn part 1, breaking dawn part 2 the all belong to SM.**

**sorry for the big time space between updating, time is against me.  
**

**and sorry if this chapter is confusing i may or may not have been high when i wrote this.  
**

**enjoy  
**

**-death.  
**

Chapter 14:

Honeymoon.

Bella POV.

As Marcus said his vows, I held my breath. They were beautiful vows. Then it was my turn, I read mine aloud. I took a quick glance at the rowed everyone was smiling, well everyone except for Edward who was giving Marcus and I the ultimate vampire death glare. Yep Edward despised the idea of me getting married to any other person in the whole world, that was his problem though because I don't love him anymore. Actually, I don't think I ever _**loved**_ him I just…felt something for him. Then when he left I took refuge with Jake. Jake. God I had to see him soon, I had begun to miss him so much.

I looked Marcus in the eyes, god those stunningly beautiful red eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

I wrapped my arms around Marcus' neck as he leaned down to kiss my lips. Our lips met and I felt a wave of love wash over my whole body, Marcus wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

Edward POV

When my family and I were invited down to Volterra for the day ball I was a little curious why we had to stay for 2 whole days or even more. When our plane touched down in Volterra we saw how crowded the streets were. We were greeted by Demitri who took us to the castle. He showed us to our rooms. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I shared a master bedroom with 4 beds while Esme, Alice and Rose shared a bedroom too. We were told to wear our best clothes because we were celebrating two vampires coming together. We weren't told who they were but my family and I remained silent.

When we were already we walked down to the ballroom, the place was crawling with vampires. Absolutely no humans. I walked with my family to the middle of the dance floor, I nearly crashed into two vampires dancing past. I looked up at them opening my mouth to say something but stopped short because I noticed that Marcus, one of the kings of the vampire world was dancing and laughing with a newborn vampire. If I were human I would have fainted. The female vampire that Marcus was dancing with looked so much like Bella, my Bella. But I remembered when Alice pulled me in front of the TV for some family time because since I left Bella I stayed shut in my room away from all the memories, Alice told me sternly to sit down. I sat and focused myself on the TV.

*IN MEMORY*

_I sat just down next to Esme and Carlisle when,_

"_**We interrupt this program to bring devastating news, after months of searching we have come to the conclusion that Isabella Marie Swan is dead. Significant amounts of blood was found about a mile from Forks, it is said that Isabella was traveling down from Seattle after a day with her friends Jessica Stanly and Angela Webber. Her truck was found near trails of blood, the afternoon that Isabella was reported missing." The news reporter said.**_

_I sat there staring at the TV, me and my whole family were shocked. I was so upset; I couldn't live without my Bella._

_A week later we went to the funeral, they didn't find Bella's body so they took a picture and blew it up onto a canvas. Charlie was there, he was sobbing and crying for his little girl. Rene was there also crying. Then I noticed Jacob black, he was standing next to Billy, his eyes were red and puffy from crying._

*END OF MEMORY*

She looked so happy there in Marcus' arms.

Then Bella climbed up on stage, she announced the wedding and then sang a song, it was on of her favorite songs. When she finished her song she walked of stage, and I saw her accidentally crash into Emmett and Rose. The exchanged a few short words, before Rose flung herself at Bella sobbing. Then I watched Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle walk over to Bella. I followed. She took one look at me then her face changed into a pure glare her face filled with hatred. Marcus appeared by her side placing his arms around her waist. I then realized something, the wedding was for Bella…. And she was marring Marcus.

At the wedding I couldn't help but feel depressed, to make sure no one noticed my sullen face I kept to myself staring at the ground. They said their vows,

'_That could've been me, if I didn't leave Bella in the forest we would be the ones getting married.' _I thought to myself. Then they sealed their marriage with a kiss.

Bella POV

I was now married, to my soul-mate Marcus. When the wedding finished it was time for the party. I went to talk to all of the guests and as I walked past them they congratulated me.

After the party it was time for Marcus and me to leave, Jane had packed my bags the night before. I said good-bye to every-one, first to all my guests then to my brothers and sisters. They bid me good-bye and then Marcus and I left for the air-port.


	14. Chapter 15

**Author's note: dear readers,**

**i am very sorry for such a late post. i have not written much but i hope you can forgive me. so many things have been going on lately, i have been sick, piled up with homework, my uncle died and i really just didnt have the time to writing. but i hope you enjoy; HONEYMOON PART 2 0F 4**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS/BOOKS THEY BELONG TO SM**

**p.s.s this chapter is dedicated to Freethewolves 1, guest, matthias stormcrow, matthias stormcrow and millymollymanda for posting the 50th, 55th, 60th, 65th and 70th reviews.**

Chapter 15

Honeymoon part 2

Bella POV

Marcus and I reached the gates of Volterra, where my black Lamborghini was waiting for us. On the ride to the air port Marcus and I didn't say much. As the air port came into view he sped up way over the speed limit but who cares.

It took us about 5 minutes to get through security, and then we were on the plane heading on our honeymoon. We got pretty much the best seats **ever **in the plane. There was actually **leg room**. Before we could get too comfortable an announcement sounded over the PA system.

'Sorry for the wait but our flight is ready for take off.' The co-pilot said.

"So you're not going to tell me where we are going, at all?" I asked Marcus.

"No my darling not yet." He replied.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

That night our plane landed in Luxor, Egypt. The moon was shining high above our heads as we walked to a nearbye hotel. The front door frame was covered in blue egyptian wild lilies. We were greated at the door and were taken to our room. The room was HUGE! It had beautiful sandstone walls and tan cement flooring. There was 3 different rooms and an ensuite, one of the rooms held the kitchen which was styled to be old egyptian just like the rest of the suite. The room next to it was a lounge, it had ebony wood couches and chairs covered in multi-coloured ancient egyptian styled blankets. The last room was the Bedroom and ensuite, it was again a tan coloured room with a pond and egyptian garden through the glass doors near the bed. The bed itself was big, it had black satian sheets and the wood was made of oak, there was white silk cloths hanging at its sides, like a bed from a fairy-tale

Marcus went to thank the man for showing us to our room, as he did I begun to unpack my bags. "damn you Heidi!" I whispered quietly, she had packed sevral sexy nightgowns (all in black) and other sexy/dressy clothes for me to wear. I quickly chucked on a nightgown that wasnt too sexy and practacly dived onto the bed just before Marcus entered the room.

Marcus POV

As soon as i walked into our bedroom i was greeted by a kiss. Bella was wearing a black nightgown which matched her deathly pale skin brilliantly.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her small waist. Bella planted another kiss on my icey cold lips and her kisses became more urgant as if i would never see her again. She slowly wrapped her thin arms around my neck as I responded with a kiss. I could feel her lips streatch out into a smile against mine.

"I love you" she whispered into my lips.

"And I love you my Bella." I replied lifting her up and bringing her closer to the bed. We both fell backwards onto the bed laughing.

Bella POV

When Marcus walked into the room i thought "I am the luckiest vampire alive." I chuckled at my accidental joke. I jumped up and ran over to him, planting a kiss on his cold, lonely lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and we fell together onto the bed.

I fell back into the silk sheets playin with Marcus' hair. He planted a kiss on my collar bone and moved up kissing almost every inch of my neck.

*CENSORED FOR YOU OWN GOOD*

Bella POV

I slowly broke away from Marcus; he looked down into my eyes which had begun to slowly fill themselves with a black haze.

"You need to feed." he told me

I looked deep into his eyes and I saw the darkness ever so slowly creep into the blood red color of his eyes. His voice told me that he did not need to feed but his eyes betrayed him. So we went hunting together. In the deserts but all we found was a couple of camels.

Suddenly my senses flared, I jerked my head upwards inhaling the sweet, delicious scent of fresh blood not too far away. Even though I had just had my fill or camels blood my stomach burned for the sweet taste of human blood, but for some strange reason my throat stayed completely calm. I sprinted off into the distance leaving a thoroughly confused Marcus behind. When he finally caught up with me I had stopped and was waiting behind a large rock for the human to pass. As the human walked on, the scent of his warm blood clawed at my stomach. I could no longer wait, I pounced into the air and as I came down I grabbed the humans throat dragging him down with me.

After I had drained him dry I lit him on fire. "Vampires never leave any evidence". I thought to myself. Marcus looked at me with a 'what0the0hell-just-happened?' look on his face, I shrugged and grabbed hold of his hand pulling him back tot the safety of the hotel

The next morning…

I got up, my whole body screaming from how tired it was. My stomach was burning again and a huge yearning for blood arose in my stomach. I bit the insides of my cheek letting my venom fill my mouth tot ry and refuse the hunger for blood a little longer.

I forced myself up to get changed, but as soon as I stood up I fell to the floor in pain and exhaustion. Marcus who had been waiting for me, bags ready to leave for home rushed in to help me up.

"My angel, whatever is the matter?" he asked urgently.

"I-I feel s-sick". I gasped, my stomach twisting into sharp, painful knots. Marcus looked worried.

"Let me get you some help". He said.

"No, I'm fine". I told him forcing myself to stand to try and convince him that I was fine but my body somehow would not work. I fell back down again my eyes rolling into my head as I slipped in and out of consciousness.


	15. Chapter 16 honeymoon part 3

**Author's note: dear readers,**

**again sorry for the big spaces between posting chapters but school was coming to and end so lots of tests and stuff was going on, you all know how it is. i decided to make this chapter a bit short so i can make chapter 17 really long for you guys. and i know all of you except for a few off you dont know what is going on you are all like whats happening to Bella ( those of you who do know i ask only this of you: DO NOT TELL ANYONE!) you will find out whats wrong with Bella all in good time. i guarentee lots of new and exciting things are goint to happen in the next few chapters.**

**i would like to thank PrincesitaVulturi for giving me and my book its 75th review and also to my new BETA Syria13!**

**love you all **

**-DB88**

When I awoke I found myself in a familiar room. my senses flared again filling my lungs with all the scents of the room. The air smelt inhuman so humans most definitely did not live here. Suddenly I heard a voice, "Thankyou so much my dear friend, I appreciate you taking care of my Bella". Marcus said. Marcus never addressed people as kind as he did just know. Then I heard someone approach the door, I quickly jumped onto the ceiling above the door. As the door opened I pounced on the unidentified vampire wrapping my legs around her shoulders placing my hands on either side of her petite face in preparation of ripping her head off.

The others must have all sensed something was up with the little vampire girl because they all rushed up to the room we were in. instantly looking at their faces I realized who they were. Marcus pushed forward to make sure I was okay, his face filled with worry. I immediately let go of the small vampire which I realized to be Alice and dropped her on the floor running into Marcus' arms.


	16. Chapter 17 honeymoon part 4

**Author's note: this is chapter 17 (first chapter under construction.) Again as said in the previous chapter I promised that I would try to make this chapter very LONG for you guys because my last chapter was really, REALLY short but again I plan a cliffhanger…**

**Chapter 16: I DO NOT own twilight it belongs to SM**

**Chapter 17: I again DO NOT own twilight it belongs to SM**

**Enjoy…**

Bella POV

Jasper ran to Alice who was now lying on the floor in shock of what I just did. I saw the Cullen's shocked faces but did not even feel a twinge of guilt. I held Marcus close to me and I instantly felt better. Then my stomach jerked and pulled, it was so painful I fell to the ground. Marcus, Carlisle, Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's except for Edward rushed over to me.

"NO!" I shouted, "I'm fine". I said grabbing hold of Marcus' arm to balance myself as I stood. I held his arm in a vice like grip to keep myself from falling, but that's when I felt it. A surge in my stomach, like a tidal wave bashing against the walls of my body. It was like a roaring wave that grew and pushed itself up into my mouth. No matter how hard I tried I could not keep it down. That's when I let it come, the waves and waves of blood. I vomited up so much blood the floor was dripping with sweet sticky blood.

Marcus POV

Bella rushed into my arms. I was glad she was safe, but I was also shocked to see her in preparation of killing Alice the pixie-like Cullen girl. Then something happened Bella fell to the ground in pain just like in Egypt. Something was very, VERY wrong.

Bella POV

When the waves of blood stopped, I looked at the other vampires in the room a small stab of embarrassment filled my mind. I felt dizzy and sick. I heard Marcus yelling at Carlisle telling him "DON'T JUST STAND THERE. HELP HER!"

I watched as Carlisle and Emmett lifted me away from the floor and the blood. They then laid me down on a couch.

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Esme, you need to go." Carlisle said. "Bella needs space." He finished.

I then heard a thundering coming from the staircase, Edward practically flew down the stairs and into the lounge. Marcus noticed him running to me and grabbed him around the neck lifting him off the ground.

"DON'T, TOUCH MY BELLA!" he shouted throwing Edward across the room. Edward smashed into a wall leaving a giant split in the plastered wall. Carlisle gave Edward a look telling him to GO. Edward left.

I watched as Carlisle placed monitors all over my body. The whole time I had been with the Cullen's I had never once asked Carlisle about these thing which he stuck all over my body, now I wish I had.

Soon the pain returned to my stomach but this time instead of waves of blood I felt as if I was being crushed from the inside. I let out a blood-curling scream. Marcus was holding my hands.

"Bella. Tell me where it hurts I can help you." He said his voice filled with so much pain.

"MY STOMACH BURNS!" I screamed in terror afraid that the flames would engulf me. "MARCUS MAKE IT STOP PLEASE." I begged him venomous tears running down my face. Then everything went black.

Edward POV

At the smell of blood I bolted down the stairs only to see Bella covered in blood lying on the couch. I rushed forward again only to be stopped my Marcus and thrown into a wall. Carlisle then gave me a ferocious look. I left. I soon returned, hid and waited till Marcus and Carlisle started whispering.

"Marcus, I found out why Bella is so sick." Carlisle said quietly.

Marcus looked up at him, "Why?' He asked urgently "Why is my Bella sick?' Marcus growled.

"Bella is Pregnant." Carlisle said.

**A/N: bet you didnt think this would happen did you?. i promise i WILL update soon.**


	17. Chapter 18 bombshell

**Author's note: here I chapter 18. Bella and Marcus have come home to Volterra, and told their family about the exciting news. How will they react?**

**P.s I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, BREAKING DAWN PART 1 OR PART 2**

**Again here is the 3rd chapter in 24 hours ( i think) it is a little bit short but I hope you like it.**

Chapter 18

Edward POV

My Bella was pregnant?! With that monster-of-a-volturi's baby!  
I charged at Marcus aiming for his throat but before I could reach him Bella jumped in front of him and grabbed my neck, with one hand and smashing me to the ground. I lay there in shock, but before I could re-cover Bella raised her foot bringing it down towards my head.

Bella POV  
I awoke to see Edward charging at Marcus. I positioned myself in front of him grabbing hold of Edwards throat, throwing him to the ground. I then raised my foot bringing it down with such force it smashed Edwards head into pieces. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket but I saw the sad/shocked look on Carlisle's face.  
"You don't deserve to live you Fucking Bastard! But I won't kill you, for your families sake." I spat at Edward then I turned to Marcus grabbing hold of him and pulling him towards our car.

IN VOLTERRA

Aro POV  
I heard a car pull into the castles gates, Marcus and Bella had returned.

5 SECONDS LATER

I watched as Marcus and Bella threw the doors open running into the throne room. I immediately rose from my seat Caius following my actions. Bella ran to me embracing me in a vampire-bone-crushing hug.  
"La mi Bella, why is it you are so excited?" I asked.  
She smiled and hugged Caius.  
"You will see brothers, but first I need you to gather everyone." She said her smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's.

WHEN THE FAMILY HAS GATHERED…

Bella POV  
I watched as my family filed one by one into the library and sat down.  
"So Bella how was the honeymoon?" Jane asked a cheeky glint in her eyes.  
"It was great." I said a wide smile broke across my face.  
"Bella, why is it your so excited?" Aro asked.  
"Well everybody, I'm Pregnant!" I almost shouted.

**A/n: Well? How was it? Tell me! I NEED reviews (not being greedy but I do need them) like Bella needed souls: D**


	18. Chapter 19 Mind and Music

**Author's note: I am so excited! Over 9,000 people have read my book. I am so happy! Anyway this is dedicated to Savysnape7 and Guest for giving this book its 8oth and 85th review.**

**Enjoy chapter 19... 19? Already? Wow.**

**Chapter 19**

Bella POV

I looked around the room. Every single vampire except for Marcus and I were in shock. They had such bewildered looks on their faces it made me laugh.  
"That's not possible". Caius gasped.  
"It seems not". Marcus told everyone. "Carlisle told us so". He continued.  
"Maybe he made a mistake?" Jane asked.  
"No. He is not mistaken." Aro interrupted, "I can read the baby's thoughts". He finished.

A huge smile set itself upon my face.

Later in Bella and Marcus' room...

"What should we call it?" I asked Marcus.  
"If its a boy, what about Daniel? Or Zak?" He asked.  
"Or maybe Jacob?" I asked "but if its a girl what about Dakota?" I asked him.  
"Dakota and Jacob are beautiful," he said not minding that if I had a boy he would be named after a werewolf.

A sudden movement in my stomach made me gasp.  
"La mi Bella what is it?" Marcus asked worried.  
"The baby moved!" I said giggling like a little child. Marcus came over and placed a cold pale hand on my stomach. I looked up into his eyes seeing the thirst well up in his throat.  
"You need to hunt". I told him.  
"I can wait," he said.  
"No. Go I will wait for you." I told him sternly.  
Marcus sighed and left the room via the window.

I sat in a chair awaiting Marcus' return. I began to think about my baby. It was then that I realised that if u had my baby I would be breaking a vampire law. It troubled me so, thinking that I might have to kill my unborn child. I decided to go down to the music room to try to keep my mind off the horrid thought.

I walked into the music room where my piano stood. It ha been a gift from Peter and Charlotte for my wedding. I sat on the piano stool placing my fingers upon the cool smooth keys of the piano.  
A song instantly came to mind and I began to play it ever so slowly caressing the music higher and lower dragging the notes to a perfect length making it sound heavenly. My brothers must have heard it as I heard them approach the door. Aro walked in first followed by Caius.  
"La mi Bella I never knew you could play." Aro said.  
Caius nodded his head in agreement.  
"I can't. It's just, the music comes to me and tells me what to do." I told them.  
They watched as I continued playing but this time quickening the pace of the notes and making them faster, stronger and fiercer.

**A/N: I hope with this chapter a few questions have been answered. Remember I NEED reviews! Love you all! Bye. See you next chapter.**

**Chapter 20: where a lot of things happen for some reason, but only some things are solved.**


	19. Chapter 20 problems and solutions

**Author's note: dear readers again i am really really sorry fo the big time space i had so many delays with the fires ,christmas and new year. this is dedicated to every one cause i have lost track of my reveiws sorry. now i have a few things to adress,**

**A) i am glad we didnt die**

**B) merry christmas**

**C) happy new year**

**enjoy,**

**oh and Jareth is here good timing,**

**Jareth: it is my honor to announce that deathbringer88 sadly does not own twilight or any of the characters except for dakota!**

**thanks so much Jareth i will see you later .**

I looked over at the window where Marcus had just come through. I embraced him in a kiss. When I hugged him I saw blood red eyes staring right back at me. That's when my body tensed. I pushed Marcus roughly across the room.

He looked at me puzzled

"La mi Bella what's wrong?" He asked.

I replied by jumping out the window and grabbing something soft and curly. I dragged the redheaded vampire in through the window by her hair. I pulled hard and I was sure I heard a ripping sound.

Victoria POV

I watched Peter and his mate Charlotte from a distance in the trees. I had been watching them for months now, trying to gather information on Bella Swan. I had heard from Peter numerous things like:

Being saved by Mistress Isabella which brought me to the thought that Bella had joined the Volturi, which just made her harder to kill.

And about going to Mistress Isabella's wedding, who was Bella getting married to if not Edward?

I finally decided to go check the Volturi out to find more about 'Mistress Isabella' that's why I was in Volterra now held by the hair by some Vampire chic. I was watching the two vampires for a while when I realized one to be Marcus Volturi one of the kings of he vampire world. He left through the window to hunt and I watched as the vampire chic got up and left he room. I did not see her ace and she is still anonymous to me now even though she is holding me up by my hair.

She pulled my head hard forcing me to look into her eyes, her crazed red and ice blue eyes. Which had other colours in them but I couldn't make out what they were.

"Bella." I spat at her feet

That's when Marcus stood up and shouted,

"How dare you spit on the Queen of Volterra's feet! How dare you even look on my Bella's divine beauty!" He shouted,

Then I put all the pieces together Bella HAD joins the Volturi and she HAD gotten married to Marcus Volturi, which made her The Queen of vampires.

Bella raised a hand silencing him.

"It's okay Marcus." She said. "I know why Miss Victoria is here. But may I say Victoria that it is useless to come after me. For I was not the one who had killed James." She continued.

"I will kill you because Edward killed my mate so I will kill his!" I shouted clawing at her face but she wasn't in arms reach.

"You know of my husband's power yes?" She asked, "Why if I am Edwards mate am I here married to Marcus? Edward kept me close because when I was human my blood sang to him. I was his singer, not his mate. " She said.

"If you are not Edward's mate then who is?" I growled.

"You are." Marcus said bluntly.

I looked at him and burst out laughing. But he began to speak his voice thundering over my laughter.

"That night in the Ballet Studio, Edward killed James yes?" He asked. I nodded.

"My power is to see bonds between people for and example Bella and mine is gold and red which symbolizes that we are mates and are married. That night Edward killed James not to protect Bella like everybody thought; he killed him so he could get closer to his mate. You." He said. I looked at him stunned.

"Nice try." I said jumping on Bella clawing at her throat. Bella simply grabbed my by the hair again and dragged me out of the room.

Aro POV

I was reading in the throne room with Caius when I saw Bella dragging a female vampire by the hair across to the dungeons. I glanced at Caius who smirked and went back to his book. Bella came back looking happy

"There is something I need to do in Forks I will be back soon, with a guest." She said smiling cruelly. I heard Caius laugh next to me.

"Do as you please Isabella but be careful we don't want you or your baby getting hurt." Caius said.

Bella POV

I told Marcus of my plane and we both set of for Forks, Washington. There was no time to wait so I decide that we would run to Forks.

WHEN THEY ARRIVED IN FORKS

I walked the all too familiar path down to the Cullen's house. It was night-time an they would be in the middle of a family thing. I approached the door and kicked it open. All 7 sets of eyes flashed towards me. Marcus and I had our hoods up so they did not know who we were. I walked in grabbed Edward by the back of the neck and dragged him outside. He was kicking and trying to get out of my grasp like a little child. Carlisle stormed outside demanding to know who I was. I looked at him my eyes glowing red in the dark night.

"Tsk, tsk" I said moving my head from side to side.

"Is that any way to speak to a queen?" I asked. I watched them all gasp.

"Bella?" Esme asked. I nodded an took my hood off, Marcus followed my actions

"Bella!" Alice said running at me tackling me into a hug.

"Alice be careful I don't want you to hurt..." Edward's pathetic gasping cut me off.

"I-I can read your thoughts Bella!" He gasped.

"Oh really? Do my thoughts tell you how I am planning to rip your mate's head off?" I asked he stopped struggling.

"You wouldn't!" He said

"I would." I smiled cruelly down at him.

"If they aren't your thoughts then whose are they?" He asked

"They are our child's" Marcus said. Everyone except for Carlisle and Edward gasped. I couldn't help smiling.

"It's true" Carlisle said.

"I thought it wouldn't live because Bella's body is not compatible," Edward mumbled.

"Now down to business." I said ignoring him

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are coming with us back to Volterra." I said tightening my grip on his neck. He made a chocking sound which I took for a no but I dragged him all the way back to Volterra anyway, his family following behind Marcus and me.

Jacob POV

I was running through La Push alone when I smelt it. "Blood suckers" I thought. I ran towards the scent and was surprised to see 9 vampires running through the woods. But I was shocked to see Edward being dragged across the ground at full speed. "He deserved it." I thought.

I was still curious as to why so many vampires were here not even hunting.

"You know what I don't give a fuck," I said to no one in particular.

"Those filthy bloodsuckers killed Bella." I yelled fresh tears springing into my eyes.

BACK IN VOLTERRA

Bella POV

I stormed into the doors of the castle still gripping Edward by his neck; I dragged him down to the dungeons and literally threw him into a cell 4 cells away from Victoria. He tried to break the bars to get to her.

"Aw how cute!" I said sarcasm layering my voice.

I walked out of the dungeons feeling happy but then my baby kicked at my spine and with one sickening CRACK my spine broke and my legs collapsed from underneath me.

Everyone's POV

Bella came out of the dungeons looking happy but her mood quickly changed when a huge CRACK came from her body. She fell to the ground and another sickening sound came from her body.

Aro, Marcus and Caius POV

I ran to Bella who was now lying on the floor. Carlisle ran over to her as well.

"The placenta must have detached." He said grabbing a small emergency kit from his pocket and cut Bella's stomach open.

Aro POV

As Carlisle cut Bella's stomach open Marcus almost started crying. He grabbed Bella's hand and when she screamed he jumped.

"GET THE BABY OUT NOW!" Bella screamed. "HE CAN'T BREATH!" she screamed again.

When Marcus heard this he looked up at Carlisle,

"DO IT NOW!" he yelled I had never seen him so worried. Carlisle cut Bella in so many places I lost count. Finally I heard a small crying sound the baby was free.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said

"Dakota." Bella whispered. "She is not a vampire," she cried happily.

I looked at her confused.

"If she was a vampire she would be an immortal child. Then we would have had to k-kill her." She sobbed. I looked at her horrified that she thought I would make her do that.

As soon as Dakota was out of Bella's body Bella instantly began to heal. Her body drained itself from any humanness and she became her normal self.

Bella relaxed a little when Marcus cradled Dakota in his arms, I saw her eyes change to pitch black.

"I need to hunt." Bella said getting up immediately and running off into the forest.

Bella POV

All my memories were racing through my mind, Dakota had survived I was so happy. I was nearly complete. All I needed now were Jake and Charlie. I snuck into Rome, were I drained 2 humans I burned them when I was done. I ran as fast as I could back to Volterra where my family was waiting, and the good section of the Cullen's.

VOLTERRA….

I slowly opened the door to the throne room. All of my brothers and sisters were in there and so were Marcus and Dakota who had visibly grown to about 2 months old in the few minutes I had been gone. I scooped her up in my arms snuggling her to myself. She grabbed hold of my finger and didn't let go.

"I love you Dakota, more than anything in the world." I told her, Alec looked offended

"Hey, what about me?" he whined. I chuckled

"I love you Dakota as much as I love my family. You all mean the world to me and I would trade the moon and the stars for you any day." I said.

Then Alice entered the room followed by Rosalie and Esme. I gave Dakota to Marcus and embraced them in a hug. Rose of course took an immediate fascination to Dakota. I lead her over to Marcus who slowly handed over Dakota. Rose's eyes shone with happiness. Then after about 15 seconds I heard Caius ask if he could hold Dakota.

Rose reluctantly handed over Dakota to him. I took my place near Marcus and whispered in his ear,

"Lets take Dakota back to Forks, I want to tell Charlie I am okay, and Jacob of course." I whispered.

"Of course Bella darling when do we leave?" Marcus asked.

"1 week from now." I replied. The rest of my family were too busy with Dakota to hear what we were saying. Just then I heard Emmett and Jasper enter the room and I ran at them. Emmett picked me up and twirled my around, and Jasper embraced me with a hug.

"Hey little swan." Emmett said teasingly. I punched him hard but no too hard just enough to leave a vampire sized bruise.

"Hey Emmett." I smiled. "And of course Jasper." I finished not wanting him to feel unloved.

"Hey darlin'." He replied in his western accent.

THAT NIGHT AT 9:00…

Bella POV

I put Dakota to bed in a ebony cradle. She fell asleep almost straight away. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She had aged to about 15 months old; my plan was to change her as soon as she turned 18 almost like myself.

ONE WEEK LATER…

Bella POV

Marcus and I decided to take Dakota on the plane instead of running all the way to Forks. Dakota now looked to be about 3 years old but her mind grew so much faster she had the mind of a 7 year old child.

WHEN THE PLANE HAD LANDED…

Bella POV

Marcus, Dakota and I walked up to Chief Swan's house.

"Mummy where are we?" my darling Dakota asked.

"We are at your mummy's daddy's house." I told her.

"Oh. Okay" she said happily. I rang the bell and Charlie answered the door.

"Dad." I said weakly. Charlie took one look at me.

"I don't care who you are but I really don't appreciate the fact that you would dress up as my deceased daughter." He said his voice rising. My heart almost broke, Charlie my poor father he had suffered greatly when I left and now that I am back he does not believe that it is his daughter. His little Bella.

"Dad it IS me, Bella." I said tears filling my eyes.

"Then tell me something only Bella would know." He said gruffly.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born on September the 13th 1987 Forks, Washington. I have brown hair and eyes and my height is 5'4". I hated surprises and I especially hated celebrating my birthday. I hated the fact that I was getting older. My parent's names are Renee and Charlie. They got divorced when I was young. I used to spend every summer at my fathers house but then my mother married Phil. They then travelled around a lot and I decided to move to Forks to live with my father. My father likes to go fishing and watch the baseball on the couch and eat pizza. My best friend is Jacob Black; his father's name is William 'Billy' Black. Jacob is the grandson of Ephraim Black. I went to Forks, high school. My other friends are Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Mike Newton and Erik Yorkie. I had a part-time job at Newton's Olympic outfitters; Mike's parents ran the store. My hobbies are reading especially the classic books and I love music. I drove a rusty red 1953 Chevy pickup truck. I am immensely clumsy. I planed to get a degree in education and become a teacher. I met Edward Anthony Mason Cullen when I was seventeen and he left me in the woods on my birthday. Sam Uely found me. I had nightmares every night and often woke up screaming." I told him tears running down my face.

"Bella?" he sobbed. I grabbed hold of my father and sat with him on the couch holding him in my arms as he cried.

"Where did you go? Why did you go? Why didn't you tell me? I- I thought t-that y-you were d-d-dead." He sobbed.

Dad, I have some explaining to do." I told him. He looked up at my and nodded.

"Okay well. You know the Cullen's? Yeah well there kind of vampires and I was supposed to be Edwards mate, you know like a soul mate but for a vampire its much stronger than that. Anyway you know when I 'fell down two flights of stairs an through a window?" I told him. He nodded

"We'll I really just got bitten by a vampire called James and Edward killed him by burning him alive. Then Victoria the supposed mate if James came after me and and she still is." I said to him.

"Now in the vampire world there are a big group of vampires that are called the Volturi and the three most powerful are Aro, Caius and Marcus. They rule the vampire world, like royalty. And after Edward left they came to get me. That's the day I left. I was in so much pain. And when we reached Italy, where the Volturi live I was turned into a vampire by Alec and I found my mate." I said. Charlie nodded.

"Who is your mate?" Charlie asked me.

"My mate, is Marcus Volturi one of the kings." I said and grabbed Marcus by the hand and pulled him forward. Charlie looked very bewildered.

"Marcus and I got married and went to Egypt for our honeymoon. And now because we are married I am one of the three Queens of the vampire world." I said,

"The other Queens are Sulpicia, Aro's mate and wife and Athenodora, Caius' mate and wife. My other family members are Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, Alec, Felix and Dimitri. Also I would like to add vampires can't get sick or get pregnant. Well except for one vampire." I said. Charlie looked at me,

"Who?" He asked.

"Me." I replied. He looked completely baffled now.

"I didn't know it could happen." I said. I grabbed Dakota and put her onto my lap.

"This is Dakota, Marcus' and my daughter." She is half vampire and half human. She is not immortal but she does age very quickly." I told him.

"How old is she?" Charlie asked me.

"We'll she looks about 3 and her mind I about the age of a 7 year old but she really is one week old." I said slowly so he could understand. Now he was completely blown away now. "Also a lot of vampires have special abilities such as mind reading powers. I have many, many abilities such as teleportation, I can copy any other power, mind reading and most importantly I have a power that I have always had even as a human." I said. "I have a mental shield and a physical shield. I also have enhanced vampire abilities like strength and speed." I finished.

"Now dad I-I want to change you." I stuttered. "So we can be together forever." I finished.  
He looked about as happy as a young child given a huge scoop of ice cream on a hot day.

I leant forward and bit his neck, injecting venom into his blood stream.

I knew somehow that his transformation would be quick like mine had been.

END OF CHARLIE'S TRANSFORMATION...

Charlie POV

I felt the fire burn the inside of me. It was excruciating. Finally when the fire calmed down I could hear my heart beat, it was slow and un-normal for a human. Then I heard it slow down to a complete stop. I opened my eyes and I could see everything. My senses must have improved cause I could hear even the water slowly dripping off the side of the roof outside.

Bella POV  
Marcus, Dakota and I waited in the kitchen for Charlie; I listened to his heartbeat. It had slowed down a lot and was now coming to a stop. I walked into the lounge, and sat down. Charlie's heartbeat shuddered and then came to a complete stop. His eyes snapped open and he rose from the couch and looked around.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm here." I told him soothingly. Charlie looked at me.

"Bella, what happened?" ha asked.

"You finished transforming." I whispered to him. "Do you remember anything from your human life?" I asked him.

"Yes lots of it." He replied. "My throat burns." He said making a face.

"Wait here." I told him. I rushed off and swiftly killed a deer bringing it back to Charlie. "Dad you can drink this for now but when we get home you can drink the better stuff" I said smiling.

"Okay its time to go now." I told everyone. "Come on Dakota darling."

Dakota grabbed Marcus' hand and mine and together with Charlie right behind us as we made our way to La Push.

Jacob POV

I was running with the pack, when I suddenly smelt a vampire. "_Blood suckers"_ I thought. Then the whole pack knew.

"_It seems they are heading this way." I heard Leah think._

"_Then we will wait for them." Sam thought._

"I am going to rip those filthy blood suckers into a million pieces." I yelled my anger growing. Then I exploded into my wolf form.

Bella POV

We walked into the forest near La Push where I was hoping to find Jacob. I walked into a clearing with Marcus and Dakota by my side. My hood up. My nose filled with wet dog smell and I opened my mouth to call out, but the pack ponced. I punched Jared in the shoulder and turned around to Dakota who was running away from a very rabid looking Seth. I ran and pounced on him, by now Dakota was screaming and crying not knowing what was going on. I kicked Seth out the way and grabbed Dakota and gave her to Charlie who ran and took her further away. I watched Charlie run, he was fast. I turned to see Sam pounce on Marcus; Marcus was holding Sam's snapping jaw away from his face. Then two other Quileutes in human form ran up to Marcus and grabbed each of his arms in their huge bulky arms. Sam stood in wolf form behind Marcus ready to rip his head off. I saw the other two Quileutes start to pull at Marcus's arms and I saw Marcus flinch in pain.

"NO!" I screamed high-pitched. A rage filled my whole body I felt my hands grow hot. I balled my fists and ran at Sam and the other two Quileutes I punched the one on the left square in the face. That's when I realized that my hands where one fire. Sam and the remaining Quileute didn't flinch. More rage filled me, at their stubbornness. I felt the hot flames spread all over my body. The flames didn't burn me. I saw Sam's eyes widen as I stretched my hand out willing a long whip of rope covered in a white and red flame. I urged the whip to wrap around Sam and the other Quileute. I watched as it snaked through the air and wrapped itself around Sam and the Quileute. It wrapped around their wastes and I saw their bodies begin to blister from the flames. They let go of Marcus, but my anger did not falter. I saw Sam's eyes bulge as I urged the whip to squeeze him tighter.

"Bella, my darling you need to stop now you might kill them." Marcus whispered in my ear. I urged the fire to stop, for the whip to unravel but it didn't. I urged my darker self to let go I urged myself to stop.

Ever so slowly the whip began to unravel and I saw the relief on Sam' face. I teleported and appeared in front of Sam.

"Don't touch my family." I threatened. Charlie walked up to me Dakota following him eagerly.

"Lets go." He said grabbing hold of my arm.

"Charlie?" I heard the whole Pack say. My dad looked around confused.

"These are shape-shifters. Werewolves to be exact. They are from the Quileute tribe. Just like Billy and Jacob." I told him. Marcus, Charlie and Dakota began walking away. Before I left I took my hood off to reveal myself. Every one gasped and Jacob nearly fainted.

"B-Bella?" he asked tears forming. I nodded. "Those filthy bloodsucking Cullens!" he yelled.

"NO JACOB! Not the Cullen's, the Volturi." I told him. "When Edward left the Volturi came after me and took me to Volterra in Italy. That is where I found my mate, Marcus and got married." Jacob looked up when I mentioned getting married. "Jacob, you are my best friend in the whole world and I love you. But that is all." I said softly.

"Mummy, mummy come on lets go home. I want to tell Caius and Alec about your fire thingy." Dakota said rushing to me.

"Mummy?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob this is Dakota. My biological daughter." I told him. Jacob looked like he was about to die he was so upset. I then noticed Seth looking deep into Dakota's eyes. He had imprinted. I remembered Jacob's summary of an _imprint_.

"It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her…. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother."

"Seth, I do plan on turning her you know." I told him a little worried. Marcus walked up to us and grabbed hold of Dakota protecting her from Seth.

"That's disgusting." He said. "Do you know how old she is? She has been in this world for a mere week, she may be at the age of three already buy she is my daughter and you SHALL NOT TOUCH HER." He yelled at Seth.

"Lets go Daddy." Dakota said grabbing his hand and almost instantly soothing him.

"Its time to go." I agreed "I hope to see you all soon." I told the pack.

BACK IN VOLTERRA

Charlie POV

I have never been to Italy before. When the plane landed, Bella took us to her car. It was a sleek black Lamborghini I was In heaven.

Bella POV

I saw a huge happy smile spread across Charlie's face when he saw my Lamborghini. I held Marcus's hand as we entered the castle. My brothers and sisters all except for Jane greeted me.

"Where is Jane?" I asked

"Tormenting Victoria." Alec said with a smirk. There was a sudden scream that erupted from the dungeons. My face fell and I bolted into the dungeons to see Jane lying on the floor holding her face. I helped her to her feet and she removed her hands from her face. Half of her cheek was missing. I looked over at Victoria who had started laughing. She tossed the missing piece of Jane's face onto the floor next to me. Then I felt it again, the pure hot rage that filled my body. Alec took grabbed Jane and her ripped off cheek he gave it to his sister and she held it to her face and began her healing process. I ripped the doors off Edward's and Victoria's cells grabbing them roughly in the process and dragging them out for all of the volturi and the Cullens to see.

"Caius, can you take Dakota to her room and keep her occupied. I wish not for to see what I am about to do." I called over to Caius.

"But mummy." Dakota said running and wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled. I threw Edward and Victoria to Dimitri and Felix who held them as I bent down to look Dakota in the face.

"Mummy is going to do something to these naughty people and then I promise that we can both go visit your favourite cousins Peter and Charlotte!" I told her.

Suddenly a huge cracking sound came from over in Felix's direction. Edward had ripped off both of Felix's arms launched himself at Dakota. He landed on her and I heard a sickening Snap as Dakota's bones broke. Caius ran over as I erupted in flame. He picked up Dakota tenderly and rushed off to his room with Carlisle at his heels. My body was completely covered in flame but this time I wasn't just angry I was… I couldn't describe how I felt but I felt my former self slip away as my dark self took over. I launched at Edward and ripped every part of him to shreds slowly to make it more painful and since I was covered in an unholy flame Edward died as soon as he was touched by the hot orange and red flames. When I had taken care of Edward and he was in ashes on the floor I moved over to Victoria, Dimitri let her go as soon as I ripped her head off. She came to the same end as Edward.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. All evil will be expelled from here." I said. I was suddenly worried I couldn't shut the flames off and I felt my eyes turn hot and my vision turned red. I looked at Marcus and he gasped.

"Bella, your eyes! They are gone there is only flame." Aro yelled.

"What the HELL is happening?" Charlie yelled desperately. "Bella? Bella what's happening?" he called out to me. I paused and concentrated. The flame slowly vanished.

"Sorry it gets harder to shut off every time I use it." I explained.

**bye the way edward and victoria's deaths is one of the solutions and PlEaSe R&R my other books they need love too!**


	20. Chapter 21 ruins

**Author's note: Hey,**

**Sorry guys that I haven't posted in a while. I just re-started school again and its crazy so I chose today to spend as much of my day writing. I made this chapter shorter because sadly my book is coming to an end. But anyway please enjoy this chapter because it's a lead up to a huge new surprise.**

**By the way I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Myer the only thing I own is the plot and Dakota.**

Chapter 21

Bella POV

I sat at the end of Caius' bed, watching my little angel sleep. Carlisle had told me that she would get better quickly. She was lucky that none of her bones pierced he organs.

She lay in the bed with her mahogany hair spilling out from underneath her.

"She looks so much like her mother.' I heard Marcus say from behind me.

Dakota had gotten better over the past few days. I had recently noticed that lately every day Dakota got better a new mark appeared on my arms and back. They were thin marks that swirled into shapes to form some mystic words. Today was the 6th day of Dakota's recovery and she was almost healed. By now I had 6 new marks on my body. At times I felt them burn and surge inside me. I try to hold it together and try not to show any of the pain I am in when this happens. Lately the 'ruins' as I now call them become more intense.

Today Dakota was fully healed and she was already bouncing around the castle. The ruins had now doubled and started appearing about twice a day. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to tell my family and ruin all the happiness they were in. lately I have been wearing long clothes to cover them up. Today was a sunny day and Marcus decided to take Dakota and I to a picnic in the woods. We found a place on a cliff and set up our food. Dakota had cakes and sweets that she bugged me to get her and a bottle of cold lemonade. Marcus and I, well we sank our teeth into a few stray humans. As we walked through the woods with Dakota pointing out everything that she liked (which was pretty much everything.) soon thunderclouds began to appear and it started to rain. Dakota shrieked happily and ran around jumping in puddles. Marcus and I walked behind her laughing at her reaction when she jumped into a puddle which turned out to be very deep. She ran ahead of us into the castle and danced around the fire to get warm again. Marcus and I ran to catch up but Marcus slipped and fell down dragging me with him. He looked at me stunned. That we both burst out laughing so hard that I almost cried.

We stumbled inside still laughing our guts out. Aro and Caius both gave us funny looks as we walked up to our room still laughing.

THAT NIGHT…

"Tell me again, WHY YOU WOULD GIVE HER TRUCK LOADS OF SUGAR BEFORE BED?!" I asked Alec. As I watched Dakota almost literally bouncing of the walls and talking everyone's ears off.

6 HOURS LATER…

After her huge rampage (caused by the major sugar rush) Dakota finally fell asleep on Aro's throne. I carried her up to her room and put her to bed. As I pulled the sheets over her body I felt a burning pain in my neck and on my stomach. I pulled my shirt up to check my new ruin that had started burning into my skin. It swirled into a funny looking ruin that kind of looked like a flower.


	21. Chapter 22 Jason

**A/N: hey guys... I know, I know such a long time period since last update but hopefully this will help you to continue... It is a short fill-in chapter that I conjured up on the way to soccer today. It's a little odd and I don't usually write like this. Hopefully I will be able to write a few more this weekend maybe... Anyway. Enjoy and please don't be put off by its shortness.**

Bella

I sat with Charlie. It felt just like old times. But still something was missing. I felt like a piece of my heart is gone and I am not fully complete. I haven't told anyone yet of corse but I am not sure if I should.

Dakota has grown everyday and now looks about the age of twelve. She spends most of her time with Alec and all of the 'younger' immortals. For some strange reason I feel as if she is slipping away. I don't know why but I have realised that I m lucky to see her once every two days. Is she avoiding me? Am I that bad a mother? NO! I shouldn't think that way. I'm sure she has her reasons.

Today I decided to take Dakota for a walk. Ha ha I sound like I' m talking about a dog. We walked for a long time when outta nowhere another vampire appeared. He was tall and had a devilish grin. I could see him eyeing Dakota so I stepped in front of her and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Such a delicious creature." He hissed licking his lips. "Mind if I take a bite?"

"Touch her and that will be the last thing you do." I snarled.

"Oh feisty." He exclaimed. I rushed forward and pinned him to a tree with my hands, they were already brining to spark and burn.

"No mummy." I heard Dakota say from behind me. I looked at her funny but she shook her head and decided we should leave. The Nomad as I now call him, followed us back home to the castle. I wasn't too happy about it but for Dakota's sake I let it go.

Jason, as the new vampire called himself was, well different. Dakota liked him for some strange reason. I was beginning to assume the worst. It feels good to know that every other Volturi thinks that he is a psyco. I was so ready to rip his head of when he and Dakota came into the throne room holding hands. Marcus wasn't taking it too well either. Dakota skipped up to Marcus and I and jumped onto my lap. She gestured for Jason to sit next to me. He sat a bit too close to me, I growled. I caught Aro's attention, talking to him in his head.

_'What does Dakota see in this guy? He I sooo ugly!'_ I asked. From beside me Aro chuckled. _'Be really funny if he was gay though...'_ At this Aro smiled, he then sent a picture of Jason with girl clothes. It was so funny that I cracked up laughing and so did Aro. I mentally sent the picture to Marcus and everyone else but Dakota and Jason. Soon enough I had the whole clan laughing and giggling.


	22. Chapter 23

**A/N: here is chapter 22. Enjoy. Dedicated to every one because I am lazy and cannot be bothered counting all my reviews to see where I am up to. The story is taking a huge turn and is releasing huge surprises. Sadly my friends, Bella****'****s Afterlife will soon come to an end even though I don****'****t know when. I wish it could go on forever but alas life never lasts forever. But still, Enjoy it while it lasts.**

**CHAPTER 22:**

Marcus and I were walking through the Gardens for the first time in what seemed like years. Aro and Caius have gone with Alec and Jane to investigate some huge mass murder which is suspected to be some rough newborn vampire pack's doing. It was now the beginning of winter and ever so slowly the snow had started to fall. Layers of frost covered all of the beautiful flowers which was sad because all of their colours were so vibrant and beautiful. I hadn't seen Dakota all day. She had been layered in warm clothes that Chelsea (Who secretly helped Caius by them for her. He thinks we don't know) had bought her. After almost a whole afternoon in the Gardens Marcus and I returned to the castle to find it once again empty. If it wasn't for Marcus I would be so terribly alone. Dakota who was growing so fast by now had been out with her 'beloved' Jason all day everyday since we found him. I was really starting to get sick of him, the way he stared at Dakota and watched her every move frustrated me and I really wanted to rip his head off and throw it off the side of a nearby cliff. Marcus wasn't taking it to good either. He started grunting in reply every time you asked him a question in front of Dakota and Jason. He even asked if she was going through the dating bad boy's stage because we both can see that there is no bond between either of them. It still cracks me up every time I think of it. Recently Jason had been getting closer and closer to Dakota. It has become so aggravating I almost decided to do something about it. That was until I saw Jason sitting next to Dakota in front of the fire. He started playing with her hair and then he gently cupped her face. I placed the book I was reading down on the table next to me and watched slowly as Jason lent forward to what seemed kiss Dakota but I saw his fangs extend as he lent in closer. I got up abruptly and summoned my teleportation powers to teleport me right next to him. I grabbed him by his neck and flung him over my shoulder into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Dakota looked up shocked and confused. He got up and ran at me, I greeted his attack with an outstretched hand that clamped around his throat and smashed him into the cold, marble floor. At this point the rest of my family had gathered and most of them smirking or smiling in happiness. I knelt down and punched him in the face so hard that small cracks had begun to appear along his face. I continuously punched him enjoying the fact that he was hurting and was getting even more injured by the second.

"MUM NO!" Dakota screamed. Her pain was tearing at my heart but I knew that she didn't know better and she didn't know that he was playing her for her blood. I mentally asked Marcus if he could explain to Dakota the situation. He nodded. He appeared over by Dakota's side. He facial expression soon changed and became dark and slightly upset.

"A shame your daughter isn't as smart as her mother." Jason hissed, "Shame she's so young and pretty, sad to waste such a beautiful creature. What's mommy going to do once her darling daughter is dead?"

I glared at Jason with absolute disgust. I felt a tingle spread although out my body. The thing I dreaded the most was happening. I couldn't stop it and I felt every ones eyes on me as I erupted into flame for what seemed the last time judging from the pain I was experiencing so far.

Jason stared at me with shock but he soon overcame it and crouched down and readied himself for an attack. The flame took over my body and I felt a tremendous pain as all of my ruins filled with light. It added to the flame and I felt it grow. I felt a stabbing pain in my back. The pain was the worst I've ever felt in my life. It was like my transformation times a billion maybe even more.

I felt my skin burn as the whole of the back of my shirt was ripped to shreds. My vision turned black and I felt the bones in my back snap and re form into a new way pushing at my skin and finally breaking through. My bones continued to push out off my back forming an odd arch. I fell to my knees as my bones finished forming but the pain was far from over. I felt the flame die down. My hair began to tingle and I felt it lengthen. I felt my skin burn and my ruins glow. A burning pain filled my body and I finally opened my eyes and notice how every single vampire in the room was staring at me with a look if complete shock. I glanced on either side of me and stared wide eyed at the pure white wings that protruded out of my back. I reached out and stroked the soft plump feathers.

"B-Bella?" Marcus stuttered with utter shock. Jason growled, I smashed my fist on the marble and a huge crack appeared and he fell into the earth. I stood up, flexing my arms and wings.

"We'll, this is new." I said to myself.


End file.
